villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piggsy
Piggsy is the final boss of the violent video-game Manhunt and the game's tertiary antagonist. He is an overweight, mentally disturbed mass murderer who wears a severed pig's head over his own and slaughters his victims with a chainsaw. Story Sometime before the events of Manhunt, Piggsy was enlisted by Lionel Starkweather to perform in his snuff movie ring. He had a long and successful career in Starkweather's company, releasing such movies as "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers". After those films were made, Starkweather locked Piggsy away in the attic of his estate after employing Cash. Events of Manhunt Locked away in the attic, the Cerberus are seen feeding Piggsy and a while later, he breaks the chains and gets free. When James was caught after trying to escape and is brought back to Starkweather’s Estate, Piggsy, now armed with a Chainsaw, kills the Cerberus guards as more of them search for Cash and Piggsy. Piggsy eventually meets Cash and ambushes him in the elevator and soon they both hunt each other down in the attic until Cash attacks Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike. Piggsy now returns to his room and when Cash goes searching for him, he chases Cash up to the top floor where he stands on a grid that wobbles so he runs back. James then lures him onto the grid again and this time it gives way. Piggsy tries to hang on to the edge but Cash slashes his arms off with his dropped Chainsaw, and he falls to his death. Personality He is almost completely inhuman in behavior and has lost all connection with reality. His mental state has degraded into an animalistic and child-like state, as he seems to only be capable of speaking a few basic words and mimicking a pig's grunts and squeals. He is a remorseless killer, butchering all those who come across his path with his chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became Starkweather's star performer in his snuff films and slaughtered the runners with glee. Starkweather kept him chained and locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate and fed him human flesh, which is delivered to him by Cerberus guards, who treated him with genuine fear and disgust. He is the final adversary Cash faces off against in the game and is a deadly opponent. Trivia *Piggsy is similar to Leatherface because both are mentally challenged obese men who wield a chainsaw. Though other than that they are polar opposites. *Be very careful when killing Piggsy, as sometimes a glitch will happen where it will play Piggsy's death cutscene, as soon as Piggsy is done falling, James will shown to be falling to his death, while still showing it in cutscene form. If this glitch happens, it will give you the option to continue or quit; unfortunately, you cannot select either, so you must reset the system. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Masked Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mature Category:Nameless Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Pigs/Boars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cannibals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Male Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Villains